


Homework

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Homework, M/M, Soft Focus Universe, ace has narcolepsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Doin’ your homework?”Luffy sighed again, and then sat back in the chair, arms now crossed. “I’mtryingto do my homework,” he corrected. “I can’t figure out how to do this one.”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: the op verse in which everyone has pets





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Focus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668734) by [tellmewhatyousee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee). 



> This is based in the same universe as ao3 user tellmewhatyousee’s Soft Focus, but the only context you need is that Ace has narcolepsy and Daisy is his service dog! That being said, I highly recommend checking out Soft Focus because I love it dearly.

Luffy sighed. He was sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands as he stared down at his textbook. It’d been an hour since he first opened the book, and he was looking pretty frustrated. 

“Everything okay?” Ace asked as he made his way into the kitchen. He rested a hand on the back of Luffy’s chair, and leaned closer to see what he was working on. “Doin’ your homework?”

Luffy sighed again, and then sat back in the chair, arms now crossed. “I’m _trying_ to do my homework,” he corrected. “I can’t figure out how to do this one.”

Ace hummed and then stood up straighter. “How about this, I’ll make you something to eat, and then I can sit down and help you. Sound good?”

Luffy managed a smile. “Yeah, okay.” He decided to watch Ace instead so he could give his eyes a rest from the white pages of the textbook. The sound of the fridge and cabinets opening and closing was enough for Daisy to come trotting in. Luffy reached over to pet her head, and the little marshmallow sat down to enjoy the attention.

“Law’s visiting today,” Ace said, and glanced over his shoulder for a moment before looking back down at the work-in-progress sandwich. “We’ll probably just hang out on the couch. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Nah, I don’t mind!” Luffy said. 

Ace smiled. “Good. You’re more than welcome to hang out with us, too.” Soon enough, he walked over to the table with two sandwiches that held probably way too many cold cuts in each, and set them down on the table. Then, he gave Daisy a few pats and sat down. “Alright. Let’s see what you’re working with.”

Luffy grabbed the sandwich and took a big bite. “It’ch maff,” he said, mouth full. He stopped to chew and swallow before continuing. “Do you think you can figure it out?”

Ace was looking down at the page, but couldn’t quite make out what the words were. In fact, he barely registered that Luffy had said anything to him. All he could process was Daisy hopping up into his lap before he dozed off.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Luffy set what was left of his sandwich down before getting up and answering.

“Traffy! Come on in!” Luffy stepped aside. 

“Hello,” Law said with a little nod. “Is Ace around?”

Luffy closed the door and started walking back to the kitchen. Law followed. “Yup! He just fell asleep, so it’ll be a few minutes.”

Law hummed and looked at Ace and Daisy before directing his gaze to the textbook. “Oh, am I disturbing your work?”

“Not really. I’ve been stuck on this one problem for a while,” Luffy said. “Ace was gonna help me, but that’s when he fell asleep.” He sat back down and went right back to eating.

Law glanced at Ace again before looking back at the textbook. “Which one are you having a problem with?”

Luffy put his finger on the page. “This one,” he said. “Number 12.”

Law was quiet as he read the problem, and then simply stated, “You have to use the pythagorean theorem.” 

Luffy raised his eyebrows and paused his eating. “That… sounds familiar. I think we learned about it today.” He flipped through his notebook to the notes he’d taken earlier. “Oh! Yeah, it’s right here!”

Ace’s head snapped up, and he looked around to take in his surroundings as Daisy nudged her nose against him. After a moment, he smiled and patted her head. “Good girl,” he said. He looked over to where Luffy was writing and Law was standing. “Oh! You’re here! Sorry, I was… a little busy.”

Law shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I only got here a couple minutes ago.”

“Traffy helped me with this problem!” Luffy said, lifting his head up and tapping his pencil against the page. “I finally got it!”

Ace raised his eyebrows, and then smiled again. “Did he, now?” he asked. “I’m happy to hear that. Maybe I should invite him over here more often. I’m sure he’d love to spend all of his time off doing math with you.” He gave Law a playful look, clearly joking around. 

Law opened his mouth to protest, but Luffy interrupted before he could. “No way, even _I_ don’t wanna spend all that time doing math!” he said. “I’d rather hear about his cool surgeries!”

“I suppose I could tell you some stories,” Law said. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked over at Ace. “As long as it’s alright with you.”

Ace chuckled. “Oh, yeah, that’s totally fine,” he said, and then paused. “Did you want something to eat? I figured it’s kinda rude to be chowing down without offering.”

Law shrugged. “I’m not really hungry—“

“C’mon, I’ll get you some coffee, at least,” Ace said. He gave Daisy a little pat, and Daisy returned to her spot next to Luffy. Once he could stand, he looked at Law expectantly. “Here. You can take my spot.”

Law hesitated, but gave in and sat down. He didn’t have to wait long, since black coffee didn’t need much to be prepared, and there was soon a cup of coffee in front of him.

“There you go,” Ace said, and pulled up a chair next to Law. “Bon appétit.”

“Thank you,” Law said. He wrapped his hands around the cup and let it warm his fingers. 

Ace reached for his sandwich and gave Law a nod. “Thank _you,_ by the way,” he said. “For helping Luffy.”

The little smile that formed on Law’s face was promptly hidden when he took a sip of his coffee, but Ace managed to catch a glimpse of it. After he set the cup back down, he replied, “Of course, anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated! Feel free to see what I’m up to by checking out my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
